


If at First You Don't Succeed

by facethestrange



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Monsters, Uberwald, Vampire Children, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: a) Vampires can be born to vampire parents.b) Vampires can turn into bats and other animals.Therefore:c) Sometimes vampire children meet to practice turning into their animal forms.





	If at First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsmorig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsmorig/gifts).




End file.
